Thanksgiving is for Turkey, Family and Rings
by Celtic karate
Summary: Another popping of the question story. Read my others: A Marine's Return and Semper Fi engagement.


A/N: Another way for Gibbs to pop the question to Jenny. This also came to me when writing _A Marine's Return_. And I have it out with 2 hours to spare (at least where I am) until Thanksgiving ends. Go Me! Reviews are always accepted. Their like pumpkin pie with homemade whip cream on top! Happy Holidays!

Thanksgiving is for Turkey, Family and Rings.

The house smelled like Thanksgiving as the team, Ducky and Abby walked through the door. Gibbs greeted them and helped Abby and Ziva with their coats before leading them into the living room. The game was on the big screen TV in living room; Tony went straight to the couch to watch the game. Ziva soon joined him. Ducky went into the kitchen to help out Naomi put the finishing touches on the Turkey Diner. Abby wrapped Gibbs in one of her signature hugs.

"Where is the Director?"

"She is getting changed Abs. She'll be down in a minute." Abby nodded and let him go and went to sit next to Tim who had brought a book with him, instead of watching the game. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and filled a couple glasses of water to drink before the feast began. He silently handed Tim and Abby a glass each before grabbing two coasters and places them down on the coffee table in front of Ziva and Tony. Just as he stood back up Jen came into the room.

She was wearing a dark green wrap dress. The dress was simple and it hugged all of her curves and came down to about her knees. She wore simple flats instead of high heels like she wore to work. The dress may have been simple but it let her inner beauty shine out. She walked over to Gibbs and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Ducky, Jethro?"

"Helping out Naomi in the kitchen." He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip. She leaned into his embrace, resting his head against his chest; her lack of heels making her shorter than normal.

Just then Ducky came back into the room. "Diner is served everyone."

Tim and Abby got up and headed to the dining room. Gibbs kissed Jen's forehead as she followed them. Gibbs himself grabbed the remote and turned off the TV causing Tony and Ziva to look at him.

"Foods ready; the game will be there when we're done eating. Let's go."

Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs to the dining room where everyone else was seated. They took their seats and the food was served.

After the food was eaten everyone went back into the living room, but they left the TV off. Ducky sat in the recliner while Tim and Abby took the floor in front of the coffee table. Tony and Ziva sat at one end of the couch while Jenny and Gibbs cuddled together at the other end. Jenny dosed against Gibbs as he stroked her hair in such a way as to lull her to sleep. The silence surrounding the group was a peaceful one and no one wanted to break the silence.

Finally Abby grew tired of the lack of conversation and asked where everyone was going for Christmas. She herself was going back to New Orleans to be with her family, Tony was going somewhere with his unmarried college friends, Tim was going back to his parent's house with his sister, Ziva had no plans as of yet while Ducky wanted to spend the day with his mother and Jen and Gibbs were staying home. A few minutes later they turned the TV on and watched it for a few hours.

Just as the clock struck 7 o'clock in the evening Jen's hand had strayed to Gibbs' thigh near his waist. She felt something rectangular in his pocket and she felt him tense up. She pulled her head up from where it rested on his shoulder to look him in the eye. Her eyes asked him a question.

He gave her a sheepish grin and leaned back into the couch to get inside his pocket.

"I was going to wait for Christmas to ask you this, but I want to now." He pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it with hands that were shaking slightly. She revealed a beautiful engagement ring with a Diamond in the center with an Emerald on the right and a Sapphire on the left. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jethro, is this the ring from that shop in Paris?"

"Yes Jen it is. And I think you know what question goes with this kind of ring. I will get down on one knee and ask you if you want, but I would rather it be quiet."

"If you're going to ask Jethro, ask right." Came Ducky's voice; he had been watching to couple ever since diner. Jethro smirked at Ducky and nodded at him. He sat up, taking Jen with him. He slid to the floor and turned around, staying on one knee. This drew the attention of everyone else in the room and Abby gave a squeal so loud that you could hear it across the street. Naomi came out of the kitchen at the sound, assuming something was wrong. But Jen and Jethro paid them no mind; all their attention was focused solely on each other. Jethro cleared his throat before speaking.

"Jenny I love you. I know I don't say it often, but it's true. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a family. Marry me?" He waited with baited breathe as the room held their breath with him; all waiting for her answer.

Jenny's heart was racing in her chest and her tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth to answer him, but the words couldn't make it past the lump in her throat. So she tried again.

"Yes." Her answer was so quiet, it was barely heard. But Jethro heard it loud and clear.

With a triumphant smile he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and picked her up bridal style and spun her around, grinning like a madman. The sound of her joyous laughter rang out. Finally he put her down to press a kiss to her lips.

The sound of clapping brought them out of the kiss and Jen turned her head to face everyone else and still stay near Jethro.

"That is what Thanksgiving is all about: Turkey, Family and Rings." She told everyone before kissing her fiancé again and again.

She has her wonderful man as her fiancé and he would become her husband; and she couldn't be happier.

He had the women of his dreams, the only women he truly loved since Shannon. And he was now learning to enjoy life with her in his arms.


End file.
